Misfit Toys
by Prosper Jade
Summary: Collection of drabbles involving my OC, Raja, and whomever I ship her with. Because I can.
1. Healing

Disclaimer: Though I do own Raja, Bryke own Avatar: the Last Airbender

As a bond grew stronger, so did a desire to heal. Katara was becoming fond of Raja, which both thrilled and frightened her. When the firebender performed, the waterbender was rapt with attention, her mind reeling as she gaped in awe at the Raja's display. With each act, Katara found something new to love about the caustic performer: Raja's smirk when the audience applauded, the way she caught the tip of her tongue between her teeth in concentration, the way she handled the pair of polarleopards she worked with. The waterbender found herself under a spell. The deeper she fell, the less she wanted it to break. It was what spurred her to return to the Northern Water Tribe and ask Pakku to bestow her again with the healing power of the spirits.

"_Are you aware what you're asking?" The master snapped, regarding his former pupil with a cutting glare, "Your skill is admirable, Katara, but you're asking of something far too precious."_

Days passed, but Pakku's resolve remained steeled.

"_Please, Master Pakku," Katara begged, "Someone I know needs it badly. I won't take much, I swear."_

_Pakku's brow arched with curiosity, "And who is this someone?" he asked._

"_A friend." Katara answered quickly, averting her gaze._

_Pakku smirked, his mind wandering to the past as his eyes fixated on the ornament around Katara's neck, "I see."_

Weeks escaped Katara's grasp before she could return to the Fire Nation. She prayed that the circus had not moved on in her absence, though she knew she would follow it.

To her relief, she soon came upon the shantytown that was the campground, the quiet of the morning still settling over the caravan.

The waterbender brushed passed the gaggle of performers, clutching the waterskin at her side. Her gaze skirted the crowd for even the slightest flash of fiery hair as she worried her lower lip. She fought a dark, nagging thought that tried to sway her to believe Raja had abandoned her, taking advantage of her pilgrimage to the Northern Water Tribe.

Katara mentally berated herself for the lack of faith that had been ingrained into her mind, her silent punishment causing her to collide with an unseen figure.

"Katara?" chirped a feminine voice.

"Ty Lee!" Katara gasped, reaching for her pouch to be sure not a drop had spilled. She gave a small sigh of relief, turning to the acrobat. "It's good to see you."

"It's good to see you, too." Ty Lee beamed, regarding the waterskin with a questioning gaze.

"I've been to the Northern Water Tribe." Katara explained, a protective hand over the skin at her side.

"I know." The acrobat said, "Raja told me."

The waterbender's heartbeat pitched at the mere sound of her name, a smile curving her lip. "Is she here?" she asked softly.

Ty Lee nodded with a knowing grin, gesturing to the tent behind her with a tilt of her head. "She's with her polarleopards, of course." The contortionist said with a dramatic shrug. "What else does she do?"

Katara gave a genuine laugh, the sound calming her nerves. "Thank you, Ty Lee."

The contortionist smirked, "Oh anything for you, owlkitten." She said in a teasing imitation of the firebender, taking off before Katara could retaliate.

The waterbender flushed at the term of affection, one she had nearly become more familiar with than her own name. Her heart hammered disobediently within her chest as she lifted the drape of the tent, eyes roving the small arena for Raja.

A plume of flame sprang from the firebender's lips, igniting a hoop that her trained animals leapt through. Raja grinned, rewarding the polarleopards with sweets.

Katara smiled, bringing her hands together in applause as she revealed herself, a broad smile splitting her features.

Startled, Raja jumped slightly, causing one polarleopard to snarl.

"Katara!" the firebender cried, leaping to embrace the waterbender.

Katara laughed, her arms winding around Raja's waist as she nestled her face in the crook of the performer's neck. "How are you?" she asked softly, voice muffled by Raja's tunic.

"Bereft without you." The firebender chuckled, nearly losing herself in the welcome intoxication of Katara's scent. "But now you're back." Raja parted to press a kiss to the waterbender's forehead, wandering fingers curling into Katara's thick tresses.

The waterbender smiled, revealing the pouch at her hip. "I brought you something." She grinned.

Raja arched a brow, unaware of the waterskin's contents, "You shouldn't have." She said with half-hearted sarcasm.

Katara gave a roll of her eyes, swatting at Raja's shoulder. "This can heal you, Raja." The waterbender explained, unfastening the cap, "It saved Aang after Azula struck him with lightening." Katara's tone dropped, wincing at the vivid recollection.

Raja's heart swelled, eyes wide with understanding. She took Katara's face in her hands, raining grateful kisses along every inch of exposed skin.

The firebender struggled to find her voice as she was strangled with foreign emotion. She knew she didn't deserve someone as giving as Katara in her life, but a selfish hope within her dreamt she would stay.

"Owlkitten, you didn't have to do that for me." Raja said finally, resting her forehead on Katara's shoulder to conceal the tears that welled in her eyes.

Katara's fingers wandered along Raja's jawline, toying with a stray curl. "I wanted to." She insisted gently, tilting the firebender's chin to face her. She dared to venture closer, lips brushing across Raja's in a silent promise.

Raja's mouth quirked in a smile as she nipped Katara's nose, "Thank you." She said, leading the waterbender back to her tent.

"Lay on your stomach." Katara requested, gesturing to the small cot. She then flushed slightly, unable to meet Raja's eyes. "You'll have to take your shirt off, though."

"I thought you'd never ask, owlkitten." Raja purred, unfastening her tunic with a coy wink.

Katara resisted the urge to throw her waterskin at the firebender, heat creeping up her neck.

Raja turned her back on Katara, brow creasing slightly as her fingers shook, a crack in her flippan façade.

_Dammit, get a grip. _The firebender silently cursed herself as she struggled with the buttons of her clothes.

Bare from her neck to her waist, Raja settled onto the cot, pillowing her head on her folded arms.

"Work your magic, sweetheart." The firebender mumbled, shutting her eyes.

Katara gently brushed Raja's wild mane over her shoulder, the fiery locks nearly spilling to the floor. Katara found herself envisioning Raja adorned with a betrothal necklace as her fingers reached the firebender's exposed neck, an unconscious smile tugging at the corners of her lips.

The performer winced as she felt the waterbender's hands gently skirting over the deep valleys that marred her back, the waking nightmares of the ghosts of her past. Katara fought a flare of rage, the image of Raja cowering beneath a cruel hand nearly bringing her to her knees. The waterbender pressed a kiss to each scar, smirking as she felt Raja shudder at the gentle contact. Katara's focus then returned to her breath, summoning a ribbon of water to rest against Raja's back.

The firebender's teeth sank into her arm, suppressing a yelp at the sudden pain. To her relief, it ebbed as soon as it struck, allowing her to relax beneath Katara's skilled touch.

Katara tried to keep her breathing even, glaring at the ingrained path of the whip as though it was its own entity, and her loathing would somehow make it disappear.

Though noble, Katara's efforts were in vain. A choked sob escaped her parted lips as she threw the water at the side of the tent, cradling her head in her hands as shame forced her to turn her back on Raja.

"I can't do it." The waterbender said softly, her heart aching with guilt as she averted her gaze. "I'm so sorry."

Raja held the sheet over her exposed chest, worrying her lower lip as she sidled closer to Katara.

"Look," said the firebender, leaning over Katara's shoulder as she entwined their fingers, "these hands are blessings." Raja murmured, breath washing over the waterbender's ear. "They've already healed the scars no one else could see." The performer smiled, pressing Katara's palm to her lips, "Those were the ones that pained me the most. You did that all on your own, Katara." Raja smiled.

"You're my miracle, little owlkitten."


	2. Juggle

Disclaimer: Though I own Raja, Bryke own Avatar: the Last Airbender

"Agni, Katara. When are you gonna learn to just grab life by the balls?"

Katara sighed into her sewing, Raja's barb triggering a bout of half-hearted annoyance.

"You're just being obscene." The waterbender snorted, not bothering to meet Raja's glance.

"Not quite." The performer grinned, revealing three juggling balls nestled in the palm of her hand. "Where did your mind go?" she scoffed, absentmindedly sending each ball into the air, the toys rotating off of her palm.

Katara rolled her eyes, setting aside Sokka's torn pants to amuse the firebender. "Dare I ask what you mean, then?" the waterbender inquired flatly, arching a brow.

"Simple, my darling owlkitten," Raja beamed, the spheres in her hand a blur as she added a third. Her eyes darted among each as they traveled fluidly between her palms. "When one has too much to juggle, they must focus on the sole act of keeping their life from falling apart, instead of enjoying it."

To emphasize her words, the firebender lowered her hands, the rhythm of her practiced act didn't falter as she discarded one ball. Katara felt a chill travel up her spine as her eyes met Raja's, whose penetrating gaze had moved from her display to the waterbender before her.

"When one focuses on what matters most," Raja continued, spheres continuing to move as though of their own accord as she knelt before Katara, "one can see passed their own nose." The firebender winked, one hand swiftly disappearing behind Katara's head to reveal a flower.

The waterbender swallowed hard, voice lost at Raja's sudden proximity as the performer nestled the fragrant bud in Katara's hair.

"I try not to be selfish." The waterbender mumbled, concealing her face as a blush rose to her cheeks.

"Oh no, sweetheart, I didn't mean to imply you were." Raja insisted, fingers gently dawdling over Katara's jawline. "I meant to say that it's alright to ask for help once in a while." The firebender smiled as she took Katara's sewing. "Not everyone bites."

The waterbender nervously wrung her hands on the fabric of her tunic, worrying her lower lip. "Thank you, Raja." She murmured, leaning forward to brush a kiss across the firebender's forehead.

Raja smirked, "Careful, owlkitten, I have a needle in my hand."


	3. Lust

a:tla, rajara: 'lust'

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Requested by my co-captain Shannon

Pairing: Katara/OC

Rating: T

Katara had had enough. Her nerves were frayed to the breaking point. One name was on her mind as she marched to the tent she'd become so familiar with over the passing months.

"Raja." she snapped, adrenaline pumping through her veins as she threw open the drape of the canvas.

The waterbender's face bloomed in a vivid blush as she was faced with Raja's bare back. She quickly turned on her heel, both to conceal her face and allow the performer privacy.

"So bold, owlkitten." Raja smirked, hiding her surprise behind a mask of indifference. "Had I known you were coming, I would've worn something a bit more suitable." she winked, binding her breastwrappings around her chest.

With a flare of indignation, Katara abruptly faced the condescending firebender. Determination creased her brow as she forced her eyes not to wander the body of the scantily clad performer.

"Why?" Katara demanded, jaw growing taut as her teeth clenched. "Why do you constantly toy with me?!"

Raja was caught off-guard by the insistent question. She arched a brow, peering curiously into Katara's eyes as intrigue curled her lip.

"Why?" the firebender echoed, a sway in her hips as she dared to venture closer to Katara.

The waterbender willed herself to remain where she stood, desperate not to falter beneath the smoldering gaze that nearly brought her to her knees.

"Yes." Katara replied in a low hiss, teeth sinking into her lower lip.

Raja grinned deviously, a finger tracing Katara's cheek, "I'm quite fond of you, owlkitten." she purred, leaning forward until their breath mingled, "I thought I made that obvious."

Desire spurred Katara to close the gap between them, her lips melding seamlessly against the firebender's.

They didn't stop at a simple kiss.


	4. Owlkitten

Disclaimer: I don't own Avatar: the Last Airbender

Rating: K+

Pairing: Mild Katara/ OC

Katara wasn't fond of shirking duties. She considered relaxing to be a waste of time, even after they defeated Fire Lord Ozai. The water bender believe in hard work, that those who tread the easy road would never accomplish anything. But after incessant prodding from her brother and her friends, she was convinced to accompany them to a day at the circus.

Sokka would call her a "wet blanket", but Katara would refer to herself as responsible. The war that lasted an entire century had borne scars, torn families, left its mark on a world that would need rebuilding from the foundation. They had a long road ahead of them, and the water bender was anxious to get started.

"Lighten up, Katara." Sokka chided, a toothy grin splitting his features, "You're here, you may as well enjoy it."

The corners of the water bender's lips curved in a small smile she couldn't suppress. Katara's eyes roamed her surroundings. Though she wouldn't admit it, Sokka was right. She allowed, the sights, the sounds, even the smells of the circus to overwhelm her senses as she meandered through the miscellaneous tents.

A sudden flare behind a curtain caught the water bender by surprise. Her brow creased as her curiousity piqued. She lifted the drape of the tent, a snarl meeting her ears.

"Don't be cross, Sasha." came a firm voice, "The good people expect a show."

Katara detected bitterness laden in the feminine voice. She dared to venture further into the tent, treading carefully as she stayed within the shadows. The water bender's eyes widened as they fell upon a girl about her age, with hair as scarlet as the fiery whip in her hand. She bent the flame to crack against the flank of a polar leopard, who leapt through a hoop on her command.

"Stop!" Katara cried as she revealed herself, summoning a ribbon of water as she dropped into a defensive stance. "You're hurting them." the water bender seethed, a tremor of anger surging through her that the animals had been taken from their home in the South Pole, only to be abused for entertainment.

The girl turned to face her, a brow arched above condescending cerulean eyes. "You must be knew." she said with a caustic smirk, the tongue of flame disappearing as she folded her arms over her chest, "Are you lost, little owlkitten?"

Katara flushed, hackles raised. A few mere words from the fire bender and she'd already taken a dislike to her. "No." she mumbled, returning the water to the skin at her side. "I was just wandering, and then I came across this." the water bender said, eyes roving over the small arena.

The polar leopard tamer smirked, sauntering closer to Katara, "I'm Raja." she said, resting a hand on the crown of a polar leopard's head. "This is Sasha, and Malik." The fire bender gestured to each beast in turn, her grin growing, "Perhaps if you stay around, you'll be able to see us in the act." Raja winked, tugging on a lock of Katara's hair as she sidled passed her.

"See you, owlkitten." the fire bender called over her shoulder.

Raja's low purr set Katara's teeth on edge, heat creeping up her neck. She cleared her throat, inhaling deeply.

Their first conversation, and Katara's nerves were already frayed.


	5. Sleep

atla, rajara: 'sleep'

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but Raja is mien

Pairing: Katara/OC

Rating: T

Requested by Shannon

Katara muttered a sting of obscenities under her breath as the heavens opened, mercilessly pelting her with its tears. She was too far from home to return without catching her death of cold. Shivering slightly as she found shelter beneath the awning of a closed shop, her wandering gaze fell upon the peaks of circus tents over the horizon.

I suppose I have no choice. The waterbender thought with a sigh, shielding herself as best as she could with her coat as she ran to the circus caravan.

"Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes." came the sarcastic barb Katara was greeted with as Raja let her into her tent.

The waterbender disregarded Raja's comment as her eyes wandered the small interior, flushing slightly at the request on her tongue.

"I might have to stay the night." Katara mumbled softly, averting her gaze as the sound of the rain pelting the canvas became steadily louder.

"Seems that way." Raja said with a small nod, pinning the drape of the tent shut.

Katara couldn't quell the tremor of guilt she felt. The accommodations in the small home was barely suitable for one person, let alone two. As she struggled for words, Raja took initiative.

"You can take the bed, owlkitten." the firebender said with a rare, genuine smile.

Katara made to protest, silenced by Raja's finger against her lips, "I can't allow my guests to take the floor, can I?" the performer grinned.

A smile of her own tugged at the waterbender's lips, grateful for Raja's hospitality, "Thank you." she murmured as her host draped a blanket around her shoulders.

"Get some sleep." the performer insisted, pressing a kiss to Katara's forehead.

The waterbender's blush deepened, heat creeping up her neck as a sudden thought raced through her mind, "We could share the bed." she suggested in a quiet whisper, averting her eyes as her heart drummed wildly against her chest.

Raja's eyes widened, "I didn't think that was an option." she smirked, climbing under the sheets beside Katara.

The waterbender instinctively huddled closer to Raja, warmth permeating her skin at the sensation of the firebender's body against her own.

"Good night, Raja." Katara managed with a shuddering breath as Raja's arms wound around her.

The performer's lips ghosted over the waterbender's for a moment, parting slightly as their breath mingled, "Good night, little owlkitten."


	6. Tiger Kiss

Rajara, "Tiger Kiss" requested by Shannon

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but I do own Raja.

Pairing: Katara/OC

Rating: K+

Raja tread quietly, her sharp gaze trained on the oblivious waterbender as she meditated. The firebender cursed in a low hiss as a twig snapped under her foot.

Katara's hackles raised in defense, wide eyes searching for the stalking predator who remained concealed beneath the shadows. Remaining wary, the healer settled into the lotus position, her focus returning to her breath.

The firebender grinned deviously, tongue glazing her upper lip as she crept behind Katara, pouncing on the waterbender. Katara let out a squeal of surprise as she was pinned to the ground, gasping in pain and pleasure as Raja's teeth sunk into her neck.

"Mine."


	7. Three's a Crowd

Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar the Last Airbender, but Raja is mine

Rating: K+

Pairing: Modern AU Katara/OC (Mild Ty Lee/OC)

I dunno man. I've just been having Rajara feels and listening to this on repeat.

Katara was not a person inclined for the spotlight, but she found that she disliked being a bystander even more.

Though she tried to suppress it, the heat of jealousy crept up her neck as she watched the pair monopolize the dance floor. Their fluid movements suggested one soul sharing two bodies as they moved seamlessly together, only conscious of the rhythm as they focused on each other.

Katara's face flooded a vivid crimson, rivaling the hair of the performer whose back her gaze bore into. The waterbender's arms folded over her chest, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she bit back a flare of anger for the acrobat in Raja's arms. Though Katara chided herself, mumbling that it was a selfish desire, she wished to be in Ty Lee's place, staring into the smoldering cerulean eyes that made her heart hammer. She hoped with wavering faith that Raja didn't look at anyone else in the same manner. Swallowing hard, the healer's gaze unconsciously traveled down the graceful bow of Raja's back, following the sensual sway of her hips.

Katara's resolve broke when Ty Lee's hand rested on Raja's waist, the pair moving even closer together. The waterbender marched from her hiding place, brow creased in unbidden anger as she tapped Raja's shoulder.

"Mind if I cut in?" Katara asked with a wry smile, no longer hiding her disdain as her tone dripped with acid.

Raja arched a brow, lip curling in curiosity as she nodded. "But of course, little owlkitten." she said, bidding the acrobat farewell. "I didn't know you could dance."

"You underestimate me." Katara grinned, forcing herself to remain standing as Raja took her hand, the other settling on her hip.

"I'll be sure not to make that mistake again." Raja winked.


	8. Cold Embrace

AU AtLA prompt 63: "Cold Embrace" requested by Shannon

Disclaimer: Raja mien, AtLA not

Pairing: Katara/OC

Rating: K+

I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING.

Raja huddled closer to the small fire she'd kindled, muttering obscenities under her breath as the biting cold seeped into her bones. She heaved a sigh, breath clouding in front of her as her fingers unconsciously traced the box lining her pocket. An unconscious smile tugged at the curve of her lips at the thought of the ring adorning Katara's finger. The vision caused her heart to flutter, a blush sweeping her features from both thrill, and fear.

The performer worried her lower lip. The reason Raja traveled with Katara to the South Pole was so that she could propose in her homeland. Yet the nagging shadow of rejection clouded her thoughts. Raja couldn't grasp that they had gotten to such a point, that she was even spared a glance from someone like Katara, let alone a relationship. The performer had never felt such a powerful urge to spend the rest of her life by someone's side. Even a second without Katara was empty, dragging on for nearly a lifetime. Raja tucked her tunic closer around her shoulders, the glow of the fire dancing across her eyes.

She wouldn't allow herself to think what would happen if Katara refused her.

The waterbender marched through her village, a broad grin splitting her flushed features as she clutched the precious stone in the grip. She'd spent hours carving intricate patterns into the surface until her fingers ached, nothing less than perfect would suffice. Katara felt a wave of guilt at the way she had been distancing herself from Raja. The firebender was sharp, and Katara knew that if even the slightest hint passed her lips, Raja would uncover her plans.

Katara hesitated slightly before lifting the drape of Raja's tent. Her eyes fell upon the mass of turbulent hair, a mane she could spend an entire day sifting her fingers through, if Raja would let her. The healer smiled affectionately, kneeling behind Raja to drape her arms around her lover.

"How are you?" Katara asked, pressing a gentle kiss to the nape of Raja's neck.

The performer beamed, shifting to face the waterbender. "I'm far better now, darling." she purred, enveloping Katara's lips with her own.

The waterbender smiled, pressing her body seamlessly against Raja's as the clamoring of her heart echoed in her ears. She was surprised that her lover couldn't hear the desperate rhythm. As Katara's lithe fingers dawdled the performer's back, she slipped the navy ribbon around Raja's neck, smiling at the hues of shock in Raja's cerulean eyes.

"Here in the water tribe, we propose with betrothal necklaces." Katara explained, a tremor of nervousness in her voice. "So, will you?" she asked, her tone growing soft as she averted her gaze, features growing a vivid scarlet, "Will you marry me, Raja?"

Raja was rendered speechless, jaw slightly agape as she stared at the fidgeting waterbender across from her. Her fingers unconsciously brushed the token at her neck, the sensation of her skin against cold stone a reassurance that this was no unconscious fantasy. A wide grin split Raja's features, the sheen of tears welling in her eyes as she leapt into Katara's arms, burying her face in the crook of her lover's neck. The welcome intoxication of Katara's scent, her body pressed against her own, this was nothing short of heaven for Raja, a paradise she would give her very life for.

"In the Fire Nation, we propose differently." Raja began, her voice finally found beneath the strangulation of giddy sobs. She procured the ring from her pocket, offering it along with her heart. "I love you, Katara. I can't imagine my life without you by my side." she slipped the circle of metal around the waterbender's finger, sealing her promise, "Yes, of course I'll marry you."

Katara gave a breathless cry of sheer joy. She pinned Raja to the ground, raining grateful kisses along every inch of exposed skin she could find. Not another word sprang from either's tongue as loving caresses spoke for emotions. Raja gently turned Katara onto her back, moaning in pleasure as she felt skilled fingers travel underneath her clothes. The firebender's teeth sunk into the healer's neck as she felt Katara's nails dig into her shoulders. Raja arched, intended to plunge the divots deeper, hoping that scars of love would diminish those born of hate.

Katara gave a soft croon, causing Raja to shudder as she heard her name pass such sweet lips. She couldn't think of what she had done to deserve this, but she would do it a thousand times for the waterbender who would soon be her bride.


	9. Drink

"Drink Me" requested by Shannon

Disclaimer: Raja mien, AtLA Bryke's

Rating: T(?)

Pairing: Katara/OC

Raja coughed, the familiar burn of alcohol setting fire to her throat as it coursed down her tongue.

"I'm not sure this is such a good idea, owlkitten." She mumbled, her voice slurred with inebriation as her mind reeled.

Katara laughed, hiccuped, then laughed again, "And I thought I needed to lighten up." she giggled, pressing a sloppy kiss to Raja's lips.

The firebender blushed from both influence and embarrassment, the rim of her shot glass hitting her lips as soon as Katara's broke contact.

"Maybe you're right." The performer gushed, her mouth colliding with Katara's in another bruising kiss, "Maybe I should just relax."


	10. Sparring

The pair was locked in a stalemate, heated glares unwavering as hackles rose in defense. Raja concentrated on her breath, the element of both life and destruction a puppet in her skilled hands. The flames constricted along with her breath, dual pillars rising to strike at her opponent. The tongue of fire recoiled when met with a ribbon of water, skillfully permeating the heated whip.

Raja's smug grin turned, playfully narrowing her eyes, "It seems I've underestimated you, owlkitten." She purred, strategically sending a jet of flame to match the blow aimed for her head.

Katara's features unfurled in a wolfish grin as the water ebbed and flowed to her will, "I doubt you'll make the same mistake after this." She quipped, the undulating ribbon licking her lover's face.

"Definitely not," Raja scoffed with a coy wink, gauging Katara's reaction as she dared to venture further.

Steam flooded the field as each bender strove for the upper hand, fire meeting water in an embrace that clouded their vision, aim becoming unstable as they grew steadily closer. Katara's eyes swam, losing focus for a mere moment. Raja grinned, sensing her lover's hesitation as she caught each of the waterbender's clenched fists in the nets of her palms. She pressed her lips to Katara's in a searing kiss, lingering in her victory as she smiled.

The waterbender's muscles stiffened for a moment before she submitted to her lover's will, mind robbed of all thought as lithe fingers found their way to the torrents of curls at the juncture of Raja's shoulders.

"You cheated." Katara murmured, melding her body against the firebender's.

"Is that a complaint?" Raja chuckled, gripping the waterbender's waist as her lips traveled to her lover's neck.

Katara shuddered with pleasure, teeth grazing her lower lip as she grinned, "No." the healer admitted, tugging on a lock of wild hair.

Raja smiled, "Good."


	11. Hair

Disclaimer: Raja is mine, but AtLA is not.

Pairing: Katara/OC

Rating: K

In which Jade writes shit coupled with even shittier art to make Shannon smile.

Katara regarded her reflection with a scathing glare, her mane of waves an uncooperative flourish at her shoulders. She sighed, weariness seeping into her bones as she placed her comb on her dresser. The healer glanced outside, the morning sun a beacon beyond her dark tent, a sign the day had already started without her.

Katara scowled, turning from her mirror as she got to her feet. She didn't have time for vanity, her hair would have to remain as it was.

Outside, Raja yawned, the bow of her back arching in a stress as she willed exhaustion from her tense muscles. A smile lifted the corners of her lips as she reached the small hovel she shared with Katara, tilting her head in curiosity as her eyes roamed Katara's free tresses.

"You're wearing your hair down today, owlkitten?" The performer asked, sifting her fingers through her lover's thick locks.

Katara felt heat creep up her neck, concealing her features in embarrassment as they bloomed a scarlet hue. "Do you have a problem with my hair?" the waterbender scoffed, smirking despite herself.

Raja chuckled, shaking her head, "No." she insisted firmly, gently taking Katara's face in her hands, "I think it's lovely." the firebender beamed, absentmindedly toying with a stray lock. "You always look lovely, Katara."

The healer's features unfurled in a genuine smile, her heart fluttering within her chest as she leaned into Raja's welcoming touch. "Thank you." she murmured, meeting her lover's gaze.

Raja pressed a kiss to the waterbender's forehead, gently caressing her cheek. "Anything for you."


	12. Kites

Katara stared absentmindedly as her reflection rippled across the surface of her tea. A thought struck the healer as she glanced to the firebender beside her, worrying her lower lip as her features unfurled in a curious smile.

"Raja?" Katara queried gently, sidling closer to her lover, "What was it like growing up in the Fire Nation?" The waterbender tread warily, wincing as her roving glance caught the angry tendrils that snaked up Raja's spine. Katara mentally berating herself, wishing she could retract what she considered to be thoughtless words.

Raja nearly didn't hear the waterbender's soft-spoken question. She hesitated for a moment, suddenly vulnerable as she was caught off-guard. The performer could only revisit her childhood with distaste, unpleasant memories causing hatred to seep into her bones. She struggled to maintain a flippant demeanor, for the sake of the innocence that shone in Katara's azure eyes. Raja didn't want such devotion to stem from pity, the mere thought triggering a bout of nausea to coil within her abdomen.

However, there was one fond story the firebender would always treasure, a net of security when darkness threatened to take hold.

"When I was small, I would go kite running with the children in the village I was born in." Raja said, the echo of what was now a reverie lifting the corners of her lips into a genuine smile. "When Serabhi was born, I was ecstatic. I couldn't wait for her to be old enough to teach." The performer's fleeting grin faltered as soon as it bloomed, the light in her eyes fading, "I never got the chance." She mumbled, averting her gaze.

Katara felt her heart tear, drumming with guilt as she met Raja's wounded stare. The healer offered her lover a smile, pressing a kiss to Raja's cheek. "You can teach me." She murmured, "I've never been kite running."

A gasp of surprised passed Katara's lips as she found herself pinned to the ground, blushing as Raja's face hovered mere centimeters from her own. The performer's features split into a giddy, almost childish grin as she held the waterbender captive. Katara found herself silently vowing to strive to see such a smile more often.

"Oh, owlkitten, we're gonna have so much fun." Raja cried, pressing a chaste, grateful kiss to Katara's lips before leaping past the drapes of their tent.

The healer found herself stunned, unable to move as a grin of her own spread across crimson features, fingers pressing against the lips that still tinged with heat. Katara got to her feet, rushing out of the hovel as she felt a surge of adrenaline accelerate her heartbeat.

Katara's own happiness, it seemed, had become dependent on Raja's. The healer wasn't yet sure if this thrilled, or frightened her.

By the time Katara reached the open field just outside of the circus caravan, Raja's kite had already taken flight against a gust of wind. The performer beamed, gaze miles away as she guided the thread and spool, the red of the kite marring the canvas of sky as it danced along the breeze.

"Come here." Raja beckoned the waterbender, holding out the spool for Katara to take.

The healer obeyed, wincing as the glass sheath of the thread sliced into the skin of her finger. "That's not a good sign." She muttered.

Raja chuckled, pressing a kiss to the small cut. "It happens." She said with a reassuring smile, revealing the valley of scars that weaved across her palms.

Katara's eyes widened, roving the valleys that marred her lover's calloused hands. "Why the glass?" she asked, pressing a ribbon of water to her finger.

Raja took the spool from the healer, guiding the kite as it dove nose-first towards the ground, "Kite running is a competition," the performer said with a smile, leading the airborne toy in a flourish, "The glass cuts through the string of other kites. Once there is only one left flying, that's cut, too." She explained, grin growing as the memories became more vivid. "Whoever catches the last kite before it hits the ground wins." Raja turned to her lover with a coy wink, "My kite was always the one to beat." She boasted proudly.

Katara beamed as she listened to the tale, her heart swelling with love as she relished the light-hearted side that rarely showed through Raja's guarded exterior. Her arms wove around the performer's waist as she nestled her forehead in the crook of Raja's neck, inhaling deeply as she was possessed by Raja's scent.

The performer chuckled, instinctively leaning against her lover as the wind ebbed, sending the kite to the ground.

"What was it like growing up in the South Pole, Katara?" Raja asked, a curious arch to her brow.

Katara smiled, "Ever been penguin sledding?"


	13. Growth

Raja regarded her foreign reflection with a blank stare, a stranger gazing back at her beneath the surface of the mirror. She had donned the crimson garb common of Fire Nation royalty, her robes barely concealing her protruding abdomen. The performer's tangled mane cascaded over the plates around her shoulders, baubles decorating her calloused fingers. Raja shifted with slight discomfort, both the unaccustomed clothing and her growing children weighing on her body.

Azula observed her beloved from the doorway, an affectionate tilt alighting the curve of her lips as Raja's features folded into a pout.

"You look lovely, sweetheart." The princess said, moving behind the performer to wind her arms around Raja's waist.

Raja gave an unconvinced snort, coupled with a roll of her eyes. "I'm enormous, Azuzu." She laughed, placing her princess' hands on her belly.

The performer felt a small tremor of nausea, a childish need to have her mother beside her during such a time. Raja chided herself for such inane notions, her heart swelling with the reminder that the beautiful princess beside her was the only person she'd ever need. Azula was her soul, her better half. She thanked any deity who would listen for bringing her beloved into her life.

Azula made no sound as she shut her eyes; forehead nestled in the crook of the performer's neck. The princess' fingers gently roved the rise that protected her children within, heartbeat stuttering with the slight movement beneath her probing touch. A soft, reassuring caress from her lover quelled the doubts that threatened to surface within the depths of Azula's mind. Her uneasiness ebbed as Raja intertwined their hands, pressing a devoted kiss to each of her princess' knuckles.

"We'll have to tame that mane of yours." Azula murmured, her lips meeting Raja's jawline with a small smile.

The performer heaved an exaggerated sigh, the mere thought making her weary. She handed Azula a comb from her vanity table, a challenging slant curling her lip. "Best of luck." She winked.

Azula smirked, gently working the teeth of the comb through the snarls of the scarlet flourish she longed to bury her fingers in. Raja gave a blissful sigh, tilting her head back as she succumbed to her lover's skilled fingers. A suggestive grin then unfurled across the performer's features as she peered downward, only to find her view obstructed.

"Azuzu, doll," Raja said in a soft purr, taunting fingers trailing the fabric of her lover's thigh.

Azula shuddered slightly, teeth grazing her lower lip, "Yes, sweetheart?" she managed, pressing a kiss to the back of her lover's head.

Raja arched a brow, gauging her princess' reaction, "Do my breasts look bigger to you?" she queried, tone laden with deceiving innocence.

Azula's features were suddenly stricken with a heated blush, her hand inadvertently giving a sharp tug on a stubborn knot that made Raja wince in pain. "I-" the princess began to stammer, rendered speechless by the question as she struggled to keep her gaze from wandering to her lover's chest.

"I'm teasing darling," Raja laughed, "You're adorable when you're flustered."


	14. Impressions

Azula seethed beneath a stoic exterior, wanting nothing more than to clout the smug grin from the face of the child separating her from her beloved.

The princess had intended for Raja to accompany her to the Fire Nation Palace, desiring for the performer to catch a glimpse of the life that Azula wished to share with her. However, Azula's sharp mind did not factor in Serabhi. The princess was not fond of sacrificing the undivided attention from Raja that she craved, but she vowed to never refuse the woman who asked so little of her in return.

Serabhi squirmed behind the drapes of the palanquin, yawning as her shoulders curved in a disinterested slump. Azula felt a flare of anger for the ungrateful child, sparing Serabhi the brunt of her sharp tongue for Raja's sake.

The princess' gaze flit to her lover, tracing the long-memorized features of Raja's face. The fire in the performer's azure eyes had ebbed, the abused column of her spine sitting straight, shoulders thrown back in a proper stance of silent authority. Raja's chin tilted upward, her stare trained before her as her expression exuded a rare elegance that Azula found simply ravishing. The princess watched as her lover's eyes turned cold, facing her younger sister with a chiding glare.

Azula's palm met her lips in poorly concealed amusement as Serabhi's defiance withered beneath Raja's unspoken threat. The younger girl gave an exaggerated sigh of discontentment, sitting back on the cradle of her heels as she folded her hands in her lap. The princess was unable to suppress a proud smile, her roving eyes traveling to the hidden swell of Raja's abdomen. Azula felt a sudden thrill at the prospect of raising a child with Raja, a vivid picture in her mind of her beloved disciplining a young girl with a turbulent flare of scarlet curls.

Raja's devoted gaze coaxed Azula to return to the present, a shudder rippling through the princess as her lover cast her a coy wink. Raja then turned her head, calloused fingers separating the curtains surrounding the palanquin that carried them. A small chuckle escaped the princess' painted lips, spurred by Raja's surprised gasp.

"I thought you were accustomed to an audience, darling." Azula teased, fighting an onslaught of nauseating jealousy at the mere thought of the wandering eyes of Raja's patrons.

"Not audiences I feel the need to impress." Raja mumbled sheepishly. The visitors she received at her performances were citizens searching for entertainment. Raja was paid whether they were satisfied or not, her pride refusing to allow her to bend to the will of circus-goers. The people Raja saw passed the palanquin were dignified people far above her own status, queued for the arrival of her lover.

As the performer's eyes traveled from nobleman to nobleman, she felt her confidence sapped by their superior stares, replaced by a crippling inadequacy. Raja refused to become the bearer of shame to her beloved, the woman whose children she would dutifully bear. But the looming palace threatened to swallow the shrinking performer, the unknown that lay passed the elaborate gates striking her hammering heart with fear.

Serabhi snorted, "Groveling is pathetic." She quipped, shutting the drapes that hid them, "Don't compromise who you are for anyone's satisfaction, Rohi." The raven-haired girl said firmly, casting an accusing glare in the direction of the princess.

Azula rolled her eyes at the child, hesitant to take her side. "For once, I'll agree with your sister, darling." The princess said, reaching forward to drape a comforting hand on her lover's shoulder. "The people of this palace will hold nothing but respect for you, I promise." She winked, leaning over Serabhi to press her lips to Raja's temple.

Serabhi groaned, gagging loudly as her palm collided with her forehead.

Azula smirked, making the mistake of placing her hand close to the child's face, intending to cover Serabhi's eyes as the princess kissed her lover.

Serabhi bit her.


	15. Patience

Raja strolled down one of the hallways of the Fire Nation Palace's vast maze, passing a myriad of doors as her wandering gaze meet the painted irises of the portraits that decorated the walls. The performer's eyes probed the memorial canvases, meeting the stoic stare of Fire Lord Azulon. A slight shiver rippled through her, the small hairs at the nape of her neck instantly standing at attention. Raja swiftly turned on her heel, continuing on her way despite the sensation of the former Fire Lord's unmoving glare boring into her back.

The performer wondered with nauseating fear if she would ever truly feel accepted in the Palace.

Finally the performer reached the destination of her wife's study; heart fluttering as she gently eased the door open. Azure eyes fell upon a stressed Azula, poring over the paperwork that occupied her attention.

Raja thought with a suggestive smirk of better activities suited for such a sturdy desk.

"Azuzu, doll." The performer purred, a sultry sway rocking her hips as she waltzed to her lover's side. "You work too much."

Azula sighed, casting a longing glance to the performer's waist from the corner of her eye, tracing the memorized curves as her teeth grazed her lower lip.

"Not now, sweetheart." The princess insisted firmly, struggling to ebb the desire that laced her tone. "You'll have me all to yourself later, I promise." Azula said with a coy grin, chiding herself for neglecting her beloved.

Raja was not willing to comply. She sprawled on her back, obscuring the documents that held her lover's obsession.

"What if I just started stripping?" Raja queried with an innocent bat of her eyelashes, a curious tilt to her brow. "Would you deny me then?"

Azula swallowed hard, suppressing a bout of arousal as her eyes roamed unabashed along the performer's body. "Yes." The princess bleated, her reeling mind overpowering the lust in her thudding heart. "You're impossible." Azula half-heartedly chided her lover, drumming her fingers along Raja's exposed abdomen.

Raja laughed, stretching in an exaggerated arch as the peaks of her breasts rose. "I've been called worse." She grinned, supporting herself on her elbow as she peered down at the maps scattered across the surface of the table.

"Let's take a look at your other woman, shall we?" the performer teased, unfurling a scroll as she ignored the frustrated roll of Azula's eyes. "She's hideous, Azuzu." Raja said with a disappointed click of her tongue, "At least give me some fair competition."

Azula laughed, succumbing to her lover's will as she pressed gentle kisses along the column of Raja's back. The princess observed through hooded eyes as Raja's expression became pensive, almost curious as her eyes roved the map in her hand.

"There are still Fire Nation colonies in the Earth Kingdom." Azula explained, vying for her lips to reignite the fire in Raja's eyes that she treasured, the expression reserved for the princess alone. "Zuzu's military is struggling to peacefully return the land to the Earth King." The princess said with a slight shake of her head, "The incompetence of those men is infuriating."

It seemed for a moment that Raja didn't hear, her attention devoted to the parchment before her. Azula felt a flare of deep-rooted jealousy, craving her lover's eyes to be trained solely on her. The princess opened her mouth to speak, but was silenced by her lover's finger against her lips.

"And what are they doing, exactly?" Raja inquired, her interest piqued.

Azula heaved a small sigh. The tables had turned.


	16. Stares

Azula's trained eyes caught each stolen glance from flocking patrons; the unspoken accusations laden in their suspicious glares triggering a knot of anger to coil in the pit of her abdomen. The princess' jealousy was piqued when conspicuous stares of unbidden longing traced the curves of her lover, prying eyes widening as they glimpsed the tell-tale swell of Raja's stomach. Whispers fell on Azula's ears in disgusted gasps, gossiping visitors setting the princess' blood to a boil with their petty assumptions. She fought the primal urge to claim Raja right before their judgmental stares, providing a show they'd never be prepared for. But Azula had won Raja's unwavering devotion, and the princess wouldn't sacrifice such a selfless gift.

"I _hate_ the way people look at you." Azula sneered, venomous words passing her lips in low, threatening hiss. Her eyes narrowed into scathing slits, a possessive arm draping around her lover's waist.

Raja gave a small, weary smile, pressing a kiss to her beloved's temple as her fists supported the bow of her aching back. "Jealousy is rather unattractive, isn't it?" the performer chuckled, unable to suppress a slight wince as an excited child kicked her from within, lacing her abused spine with a jolt of pain.

The expression of agony did not escape the watchful princess. Azula's brow creased as a tremor of guilt wracked her heart. A comforting hand caressed the performer's protruding abdomen, gently roving the hardened skin. Azula worried her lower lip, mentally berating herself for causing Raja such grief. A dark, nagging though in the depths of the princess' tortured mind also blamed the children within the vessel of her lover. Azula wondered with a bout of nausea how she could ever love what was responsible for Raja's suffering.

The princess instinctively swept Raja into her arms, her lover's surprised gasp causing the corner of Azula's lip to unconsciously lift as she cradled the performer against her.

"They should hold the utmost respect for you, sweetheart." Azula insisted firmly, the rim of her mouth meeting Raja's in a lingering embrace to silence the protest at the tip of the performer's tongue. "You're carrying _my _children, after all." The princess reminded her lover with a haughty, teasing smirk that concealed the ache permeating her chest.

Raja chuckled, winding her arms around the protective frame of Azula's strong shoulders. "Even if people did see me in such a way, I couldn't do the same in return." The performer said with a nonchalant shrug, fingers dancing across her stomach as an affectionate smile unfurled across her features. "All that should matter is the way I look at _you, _darling." Raja went on softly, tilting her lover's face to ensnare her gaze, "Because when I do, no one else exists." She beamed, playfully nipping Azula's nose.

The princess flushed, heat swelling with her chest as her grip on the performer tightened, lips raining grateful kisses along every inch of Raja's face. "I love you." Azula murmured, blissfully intoxicated by her lover's familiar scent.

Raja smiled, "I love you, too, Azuzu."


	17. Lightning

The morning dawn stole passed the thick drapes of their shared bedroom, swathing sweat-slicked skin in warmth as fragmented light bounced off of the beads of passion that settled on the lovers' brows.

"Raja," came Azula's sultry drawl, lips curving in a curious tilt as her fingers ghosted her lover's curves.

"Azula," Raja returned with an arched brow, draping her arms around the princess' shoulders.

"I have a proposition for you, sweetheart." Azula grinned, peppering light kisses along her beloved' jawline.

Raja shuddered slightly, the bow of her back arching in a graceful curve, her intrigue piqued by the blaze undulating in her lover's ocher eyes. "I'm listening." The performer purred with a suggestive smile, Azula's enticing touch coaxing a small gasp from her lips.

The princess grinned, receiving the undivided attention that she craved, "In return for your dancing lessons, Sifu," she teased, the title washing over her lover's ear in a heated cloud of breath, the princess fondly recalling with unabashed lust the boundless abilities of the performer's lithe body. "I'd like to teach you how to generate lightning." Azula offered, pondering with almost childish interest what else Raja was capable of.

The performer's eyes widened with the opportunity, a prideful beam unfurling across her features. Raja retreated slightly, despite the ache in her arms spurred by her lover's separation. She sat back on the cradle of her heels, fist meeting the net of her palm as she inclined her head in a reverent bow, determined to show Azula the utmost respect that she felt within the depths of her heart.

"It would be an honor to learn from you, Sifu Azula." Raja said with a coy wink, peering gleefully at her lover.

Azula's heart swelled with affection for the performer, smiling as the esteemed name met her ears. "No need to be so formal, darling." The princess chuckled, leaning forward to tilt Raja's face to her own, "Though I quite that title on your lips." Azula grinned, suppressing a flare of arousal as the word echoed in her mind.

Desire curled Raja's lip, a suggestive arch to her brow, "Is that so?" she purred, hooded eyes gleaming as her fingers gripped her lover's shoulders, "Don't get distracted, _Sifu."_

Azula observed in silence as Raja meditated in the Palace courtyard. Her eyes roved the still body of her beloved, tracing Raja's stoic expression. The performer's eyes shut as she concentrated on the steady rise and fall of her breath, training her focus on the power she felt coiling within her breast. Her lips quirked in a smile as she felt her lover's stare boring into her back, eyes opening slightly to steal a glance at her beloved Sifu.

Raja inhaled deeply as her mind returned to the task at hand. She craved Azula's approval, wishing to exceed the expectations that her lover set before her. The performer exhaled, slowly becoming attuned to the surge of heat that possessed her after months of strenuous practice. Raja stood, eyes remaining closed as she was nearly overwhelmed by the power that writhed within the vessel of her body.

Azula's nerves became nausea as she watched Raja adapt to the stance she'd memorized, each muscle tense with the force of her element. The performer held destruction and life in the very palm of her hands, and the princess would never forgive herself if something went awry. But interrupting the process at that moment would stop Raja's heart, and Azula knew with crippling clarity that she couldn't live without her beloved wife.

Raja became lost within herself, aware only of her heartbeat as her body became its own entity, moving fluidly through the necessary motions to prepare itself to harness lightning. The performer's expression folded into a peaceful smile, recalling how similarly she moved against her beloved as they swept across the dance floor.

Raja felt a jolt of sheer energy pass her heart, her pulse racing as blinding light invaded her eyelids, a plume of heat scorching her fingertips as her hackles raised.

She felt utterly invincible.

Azula's jaw hung agape, her frayed mind a cacophony of swirling thoughts as the drum of her heart hammered wildly against her chest. Her eyes widened in awe as the bolt of lightning sprang from Raja's fingers, streaking across the sky with its jagged rays. For a fleeting moment, time stood still. Azula's gaze focused on her lover's face, features exalted by the reflection of the azure light, a calm seeping into Raja's expression that caused pride to swell within the princess.

It was over in an instant, but the memory would be etched in the princess' mind for the rest of her life.

Azula swept Raja into her arms, pelting searing kisses to every inch of the performer's face as she was flooded with relief.

"I'm so proud of you." Azula murmured, nestling her forehead in the crook of her beloved's neck.

Raja smiled, winding her arms around Azula's waist. "I couldn't have done it without you, _Sifu."_


	18. Hiccups

Raja jumped as a sharp noise pitched from the small crib in the corner. The performer's brow arched in a curious tilt, lips curving in an affectionate smile as she leaned over the gate of the bed. Her azure eyes met a mirroring pair, framed by a flare of scarlet curls. The child's face unfurled in a toothless grin as he gave a happy squeal, reaching forward with curling fingers for his mother's embrace.

"Precious boy," Raja cooed, gently lifting her son into her arms.

The performer cradled her child's head against her shoulder, pressing a kiss to his temple as her fingers sifted through his growing tufts of hair.

"Do you have the hiccups, Roland?" Raja asked with a chuckle, gently bouncing her son to quell the jolts that wracked his small body.

A tendril of smoke coupled with the scent of charred fabric met the performer's nose. She leapt back, quickly patting the small flames that singed her tunic. Raja's eyebrows met her hairline, sudden alarm spiking her heartbeat. Her worries ebbed when her gaze met her son's innocent stare. Roland's body leapt involuntary, a tongue of flame coiling from his mouth as he emitted a high-pitched gasp.

Raja's eyes widened, gaping at her young son as her expression broke into a wide, proud grin. "You're-" the performer choked, emotion strangling her as her heart swelled with pride. "You're a firebender." She beamed, peppering giddy kisses to the face of her squealing son.

Raja turned to the opposite crib, peering affectionately at her daughter. "You two are the greatest gifts I've ever been given, did you know that?" she smiled, her fingers gently running through her daughter's ebony tresses.

Isis gave her mother a wide smile beyond her years, proudly showing Raja the small plume of flame nestled in her upturned palm.


	19. Forever

Raja stole away in silence, taking advantage of night's cover as she crept from the circus shantytown. Her face stung with shame, an imprint on her pride stretching from the corner of her lip to her temple.

The performer had groveled, begged, sacrificing her confidence as she knelt before the ringmaster. Her heart ached, a plea on her lips as her beloved's face flashed in her mind.

"_This is a traveling circus, Raja." The ringmaster spat, the baubles on his fingers digging into Raja's face as he smote her, the brunt of his fury branding her cheek. "We're leaving."_

_Raja was left sprawled on the ground, concealing the wound behind a curtain of hair. She refused to give him the satisfaction of seeing the fruit of his rage. The performer's breathing was shallow, ragged scraps of air hissing through the gates of her teeth. Her tongue was laden with poison that she trapped in her throat, muttering a string of obscenities as her aching heart shattered._

_In an instant the future became bleak, unsure. But Raja was born to fight, and she would die doing just that._

Raja craned her neck, peering at the tree that sheltered the Fire Nation Palace. She reached forward, gripping a branch as she scaled the trunk. The performer peered into the window of Azula's bedroom from her perch, a smile alighting the curve of her lips as her eyes traced her beloved's sleeping figure.

She reached forward, quietly unlatching the hook of the frame. The performer gently pushed the frame forward, slinking into the room. Raja crept to Azula's bedside, sitting back on the cradle of her heels as she pillowed her chin on her folded arms. She simply gazed at her lover, eyes roving over the peaceful expression of Azula's long-memorized features. Raja instinctively took the princess' hand in her own, tangling her fingers with her beloved.

Azula woke with a slight gasp, eyes adjusting to the dim light as the face of her lover came into view amongst the shadows.

"Raja?" came the princess' groggy yawn, "What's wrong?"

Raja didn't reply. She took Azula's face in the net of her palms, pressing a lingering kiss to the rim of her lover's mouth.

"You taste so different without lipstick." The performer said with a distracted smile, nose brushing her lover's as she rested her forehead on Azula's. "I like it."

A flush swept the princess' features, hidden beneath the blanket of the dark as the unwarranted praise echoed in her ears, "Did you come just to kiss me?" Azula chuckled, shifting closer to her lover. "I'm not complaining."

Raja gave a wry grin, taking comfort in the haven beneath the covers of Azula's bed. The performer pressed herself against her beloved, inhaling the welcome intoxication of her familiar scent. She relished the fleeting bliss that soothed her bleeding heart, lips gently ghosting the line of Azula's jaw.

"Darling," the performer whispered, her breath washing over Azula's ear. She hesitated as words escaped her, the swell of her cheek a stinging reminder of the grudge the world held against her. "I can't stay long." Raja murmured, "The circus is traveling to the Earth Kingdom, and I'm not sure when we'll be back." The truth tore from the performer's throat in a pained gasp, eyes wrenching shut as her heart clamored in her ears.

Azula's jaw hung agape, unable to grasp her lover's statement as she suppressed a wave of nausea. A tremor of crippling pain wracked the princess' heart as she clung to Raja, raining desperate kisses along every inch of exposed skin her quivering lips could meet.

"I won't let anyone take you away from me." Azula said in a low, possessive growl, pulling Raja flush against her. Rage set the princess' blood to a boil as her knuckles skirted the abused features of the performer's face, passing gently over the mosaic of sickening colors that bloomed across her skin.

A shudder rippled through Azula as she thought of how easily Katara could mend the wound. But where the waterbender would heal, Azula would protect. She intended to fight to her dying breath to keep Raja by her side, stepping on anyone who dared to barricade her path.

"You'll stay here," Azula insisted firmly, her unwavering gaze ensnaring her lover's. She prayed that a confirmation would meet her ears, passing the lips of the performer that she craved. Azula was desperate for reassurance that Raja would stay in her embrace, where the princess felt she belonged.

Raja's eyes widened, a breathless chuckle escaping her lips. "Azuzu, I-"

The performer was silenced by Azula's eager mouth on her own. Raja gave a soft moan, allowing her actions to speak for her as she returned the kiss with equal fervor.

"Just say you will," The princess said in a soft, pleading whisper, "Please."

Raja beamed, her heartbeat pitching with the sincerity of her lover's desire. "Yes." The performer breathed, nestling her forehead in the crook of Azula's neck. "Thank you."

Azula was flooded with relief, a small sigh escaping her parted lips. "Anything for you." She murmured, the drum of her heart returning to a steady beat.

Raja smiled, vowing to never leave Azula's side.


	20. Welcome

What began as a simple stroll quickly spiraled into a living nightmare.

Raja had been living in the Fire Nation Palace for months, yet the necessary preparations for twins often stole her away from Azula. However, the princess' word was law. When she requested that the performer accompany her on a walk through the courtyard, Raja hastily accepted.

The moment Raja set foot in the garden, she felt a foreign twinge in her stomach that set a curious crease to her brow, her grip on Azula unconsciously tightening.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" came the princess' concerned query, fixing her lover with a hard stare. Azula suppressed loathing as her gaze fell upon the vast protrusion of Raja's abdomen.

A flare of fear wracked the princess, each nerve on edge as she swallowed a bout of nausea.

_Spirits, not now_, Azula prayed steadily to any deity that would lend an ear to her plight.

The performer was wracked with a crippling wave of nausea, a stabbing pain in her abdomen bringing her to her knees. A cry was wrenched from Raja's throat as each muscle grew tense with the sudden onslaught, teeth nearly cracking under the strain of her clenched jaw. Beads of sweat pooled at the performer's creased brow, features sapped of all color as her skin became an alarmingly pallid hue. She couldn't move, unable utter a word as whimpers of pain became the only sounds uttered by her quivering lips. Raja's vision became black as night, searing trauma overwhelming each frayed nerve as she released a scream of wrenching agony. Azure eyes clouded, brimming with tears as the abused column of her spine was set ablaze with grieving misery. The performer's chest heaved, each breath heightening the tongues of fire coiling in the pit of her stomach as her nails bit unforgiving divots into the sensitive flesh of her palms. Raja's mind reeled, possessed with misery as she cast a helpless, pleading glance to her beloved.

Azula's body became its own entity, instinctively sweeping Raja into the protective net of her arms. Her wide eyes desperately flit across the expanse of the courtyard, searching fruitlessly for any sign of assistance. She refused to risk the precious life of her performer, mentally berating herself for leaving the Palace unescorted.

Time was slipping, Raja's screams growing in volume and agony with each passing second. Azula's heart nearly stopped, sheer terror coursing through her veins. She battled the dark, nagging thought that this would become the last time Raja would be in her arms, that she would no longer peer into the defiant azure eyes of the woman who ruled her heart.

Azula's lip curled in a snarl, disgusted with herself for her wavering faith in the performer. She refused to allow herself to dwell on a bleak outcome, recalling her lover's comforting words as a haven amidst this sudden storm.

The princess' speed was impaired by the weight of her beloved, the gasping performer clinging to her as Azula's gentle words of devotion softly washed over her flushed ear. The princess was desperate to imbue strength upon her performer, to guide her through this trial to the best of her limited ability.

Azula prided herself on her punctuality, her presence, her readiness for the future. The princess thought with a crippling bout of nausea that she had never felt so unprepared, the notion spiking her racing heart as the future became dark as night.

A swift kick burst through the doors of the Palace, servants racing to attend their enraged princess as she shouted for Katara. The healer appeared in the corridor, eyes widening as her anger ebbed to concern, falling on the suffering performer in the cradle of the princess' arms.

"Bring her inside, Azula." The healer said, vying to exude a reassuring calm over the situation. A stressful environment would only serve to place Raja in more danger.

The princess' grip on the performer tightened, her withering glare meeting the waterbender's in a heated stalemate, unspoken threats laden in her ocher eyes. Katara maintained her authority, standing her ground beneath Azula's ruthless stare. She stood aside, allowing the princess to carry her agonizing lover to the large bed in the center of the room.

Azula gently pried her performer's fingers from the collar of her tunic, wincing at the gasp that passed Raja's lips. The princess rested her lover's head against the pillows, carefully brushing the torrents of curls from Raja's forehead.

Azula's heart plummeted as her eyes roved her lover's features, contorted with pain as curled fingers desperately gripped the satin sheets. The princess had never loathed herself to such an overwhelming degree, the brunt of her rage directed at the cocooned children steadily demanding to be allowed into the world.

Months had passed, and the rot of hatred still permeated the princess' breast. She prayed that one day she would see their children in a different light, for Raja's sake.

But whatever lead to Raja's suffering could never warrant Azula's love.

"Please don't leave." came the hoarse whisper that revoked the princess' reverie.

Raja's gaze ensnared her lover's, azure eyes glazed as misery riddled her expression. A sharp kick forced a scream from the depths of her throat, back arching as merciless teeth drew blood from her lower lip.

Azula suppressed a cry of her own, silencing the words that sprang to her tongue with a lingering kiss to Raja's temple, "You won't rid yourself of me so easily." She whispered with a humorless chuckle, steeling her resolve for the sake of her suffering lover.

Raja managed a weak smile, weary eyes falling shut as she was momentarily relieved of her contractions. She gripped Azula's hand, pressing her lips to each knuckle as she murmured soft mantras of undying adoration.

Katara observed quietly from the threshold of the door, making her presence known as she made her way toward the couple, resting a hand on Azula's shoulder.

"I'm sorry," the healer began gently, "but you need to leave. She'll be distressed enough, you'll have to wait outside." She said firmly, the performer's best interest her top priority.

Azula swallowed the venom that sprang to her tongue, vicious obscenities coursing through her mind. "I won't risk her safety." The princess said in a low hiss, glare boring into the unwavering eyes of the waterbender.

"Then leave." Katara returned, struggling to keep her tone level. "You won't lose her while she's in my hands, that I can promise you." She spat, gesturing for the defiant princess to take her exit.

Azula's jaw clenched, eyes meeting Raja's worried gaze. "I'll be alright." The performer said with a small smile, resting a final kiss to the heel of her lover's palm. "I promise."

The princess' heart swelled with pride as well as love, indulging herself as she enveloped the performer's lips with her own in a searing embrace. "I love you." She murmured, feeling no qualms for their small audience.

"I love you, too." Raja said softly, exhaustion seeping into her tone.

Azula reluctantly tore herself away from her lover, casting a final, threatening glance to the healer as the door closed behind her. Once outside, the princess inhaled sharply, resolve failing her as brimming ocher eyes overflowed. She unleashed her fury in a torrent of flame, emotion coiling the tongues of fire that beat against the barricade that separated her from her lover.

A pair of arms wrapped around Azula's waist, ebbing her anger as her onslaught came to halt. She peered over her shoulder to see Serabhi, silently clinging to the princess as her own fear shone in her eyes, worry engulfing the expressionless glare Azula had grown accustomed to. The princess heaved a sigh, the rim of her mouth quirking upward despite herself as her taut muscles relaxed.

"It'll be alright." Azula insisted, her tone quivering slightly as she spoke words that didn't stem from her heart. She rested a hesitant hand on the crown of the child's head, fingers absentmindedly sifting through the dark locks that were a sharp contrast to Raja's.

"I know." Serabhi said quietly, voice muffled by the thick fabric of the princess' tunic. "Raja grew up fighting, she won't stop now." The child insisted.

Azula grinned, affection flooding her heart as she found a familiar confidence in Serabhi, one that reminded her almost painfully of Raja.

"She raised you well." The princess gently praised, casting a worried gaze to the battered door that remained almost mockingly sturdy against her furious barrage.

The pair waited for hours in anxious silence, their thoughts lost in ardent prayer.

Azula found herself being shaken awake, eliciting a startled gasp as she opened her eyes to see Serabhi's excited face mere inched from her own.

"Congratulations." The child beamed, gesturing with a tilt of her head to the open door of the nursery.

In Azula's confused daze, she nearly demanded for Serabhi to explain herself. The memories of the past night then came flooding over her in a merciless onslaught, causing her heartbeat to pitch as she rushed into the room. Her rapid pulse clamored in her ears, quelling only at the sight of her beloved nestled among the sheets of the bed. Azula was flooded with relief as Raja slept peacefully, the swell of her stomach reduced to a small protrusion beneath the covers.

Azula disregarded her inhibitions, a wide smile splitting her features as she ran to her beloved, throwing her arms around her comforting figure as she held her in a nearly suffocating embrace. Raja woke with a start, a small chuckle passing her lips as her arms wound around her princess.

"Hello, darling." The performer greeted, heaving a small sigh of bliss as Azula buried her face in the crook of her neck.

Azula made no sound, emotion wrenching her throat as she rained searing kisses along every inch of exposed skin her roving lips could meet. She relished in the sweet taste of the performer, thanking every deity whose name she knew for not robbing her of her beloved.

Raja was shocked to find rivulets of tears coursing down the princess' features, spurring her own eyes to brim. "My sweet girl, are you crying?" she queried softly, the rim of her mouth vying to erase the pain etched onto her lover's features.

"What do you think?" came Azula's half-hearted retort. She placed her hands on either side of her lover's flushed face, peering into the azure eyes that set her pulse racing. "I nearly lost you. I'm never letting you out of my sight again, damn anyone who tells me differently." The princess insisted firmly, her fingers tangling in the turbulent mane of her lover, matted with sweat from exertion.

Raja smiled, her lover's words washing over her in a wave of comfort, Azula's arms the sole place the performer would ever feel at home.

"I'm not going anywhere." Raja vowed, shutting her eyes as she gripped her lover's tunic. "Have you seen the twins?" she asked with a wide, proud grin.

A tremor wracked Azula's heart, her fears once again surfacing at the mere mention of their children. She wanted simply to live in that moment, with Raja pressed against her as they shut out the rest of the world.

"I haven't." the princess whispered, her tone shaking with deep-rooted hesitation.

Raja pressed a gentle, reassuring kiss to Azula's temple, wincing slightly as she slid out of bed. Her clenched fists instinctively pressed to the bow of her back for support, back arching slightly as she made her way to the dual cribs in the corner of the large room. A broad grin unfurled across her features as a small coo met her ears, triggering a cry from the other child.

"Come look, darling." Raja insisted, beckoning her beloved to her side.

The princess hesitated, swallowed hard as her heartbeat clamored wildly. The nervous rise and fall of her chest filled Azula with self-loathing, drawn forward by the lure of Raja's devoted gaze.

Azula clung to her lover for support as she leaned over the cradle, dual pairs of cerulean eyes peering up to meet her own. The princess felt her heart swell; affection surging through her as such innocent expressions caused an unconscious smile to alight the curve of her lips. The bundle dressed in blue had a thin halo of scarlet hair that the princess loved about his mother. The child beside him, their daughter, had inherited Azula's thick, ebony tresses. The slight scowl on her small features coaxed a laugh from Azula's lips as she rested her chin on the crown of her lover's head.

"They're perfect." The princess murmured, pressing an ardent kiss to the princess' lips.

Raja chuckled, nestling her forehead in the crook of Azula's neck. "Did you expect anything less?" she asked, brow arching in a playful tilt.

Azula smiled, unable to tear her gaze away from the squirming twins. Relief permeated her chest as she peered at the small beings in awe.

"What should we name them?" she queried, hoping Raja wouldn't suggest a sentimental title such as Ursa. The mere thought filled the princess with disgust.

"Isis for our little girl," Raja replied with a smile, gently brushing the tufts of dark hair from their daughter's forehead, "And Roland for our son." She beamed, "It's very regal, don't you think?" the performer teased.

Azula laughed, pulling her lover flush against her, "Whatever you wish." She murmured, sealing her promise with a kiss.


	21. Tease

Azula grew more apprehensive with each ghosting touch, a flush sweeping her features every time she caught Raja's roving gaze. Once the performer's back was turned, she allowed her eyes to roam over the curves of her beloved, accentuated by the fabric of her dress. Azula's stare lingered on the swell of her lover's chest, her expression deepening in hue as her unabashed exploring was caught by the scheming performer, a sultry smile curling Raja's lip in return.

The performer was ruthless in her subtle onslaught, relishing in the effect that she had on her defiant lover. She gauged the princess' reaction as she strolled the gala. The intention for such an elaborate celebration was to mark the day of Zuko's coronation, but Raja took shameless advantage of a different opportunity.

Raja leaned over Azula's shoulder as she sat at her brother's right hand, revealing a swift slip of cleavage as she pressed a kiss to her lover's temple. A sensual rock possessed the cradle of her hips as she slowly made her way to her own seat at the other end of the table, turning only to be sure she had caught the eye of her beloved.

Azula's fingers curled into fists, gripping the fabric of her gown to prevent her nails from sinking into the sensitive flesh of her palms. Her heart hammered wildly against her chest, mind reeling as she became mesmerizing by the sway of her lover's familiar figure. Azula swallowed hard, heat creeping up her neck as she stood, clamoring heartbeat threatened to be heard by the entire company as she struggled to maintain her stoic demeanor.

"Follow me." The princess said in a low, demanding hiss as she passed Raja, swiftly making her way down the winding corridors of the Palace.

Raja's features unfurled in a wolfish grin, politely excusing herself as she trailed her flustered lover.

"What's wrong, Azuzu?" came the performer's sultry drawl, casting aside a show of innocence as her arms wound around her lover's waist. Her hot breath washed over Azula's ear, chin resting on the princess' shoulder.

Azula's muscles grew taut with irritation, coupled with arousal as she swiftly pinned the tantalizing performer against the wall.

"Do you take me for a fool, Raja?" the princess seethed, her eyes gleaming with lust as her eyes met the performer's defiant stare.

"Never, Azuzu." Raja purred, tongue glazing her upper lip as her wrists were pinioned above her head, "Is it so wrong that I simply can't resist you?"

Desire curled Azula's lip, pelvis grinding ruthlessly against the performer's as her craving for friction possessed her. "You've been a merciless tease all night." The princess said in a low growl, grappling with the knob of a nearby closet. "And you deserve to be punished."

Raja grinned, a soft moan eliciting from the swell of her lips as she hitched a leg around her lover's waist, drawing her seamlessly closer.

"For me, darling," the performer whispered huskily, azure eyes blazing, "It'll be a reward for bad behavior."


	22. Simba

Simba crawled forward on his haunches, an innocent curiosity rippling through him that set a gentle sway to his short tail. His head tilted slightly as he cautiously approached the giggling little girl, whose arms stretched toward him. Tongue lolling from his mouth, his whole body shook as his wagging tail picked up speed. Simba bounded toward the child with a halo of raven hair, only to recoil with a yelp as a tongue of flame shot from her upturned palm.

Stumbling back, the small dog whimpered in fear, releasing a sharp bark as the child began to wail. She was swiftly taken into the embrace of her mother, Azula's sharp glare causing the dog to cower in fear.

"I told you this mutt was a menace." The princess said to her wife, lip curling in a disgusted sneer.

A bout of guilt wracked the performer's heart as she searched Isis for any sign of a wound. Raja coddled Roland against her chest, mentally berating herself for averting her attention for a mere second.

"She seems alright." Raja said softly, brushing tears from their daughter's flushed face before pressing a kiss to Isis' temple.

The performer knelt down to coax the small pup out of hiding, brow furrowing as her roving glance caught the scorch marks on his pelt. Roland squirmed in her arms, demanding to be set free as he leaned toward a whining Simba.

"Just a little roughhousing, Azuzu." Raja said with a small smile, hovering over their son as he scooted toward their pet. "No harm done." She chuckled, gently petting the wriggling dog.

Azula snorted, shifting Isis in her arms. The princess peered into the azure eyes of their daughter, unable to suppress an affection smile as she thought of the matching set framed by a torrent of scarlet curls.

"Alright," Azula relented, moving to sit beside her lover and their giggling son, "The dog can stay," she muttered. "For now."

Raja smiled, laughing as Isis groped for the excited pup, "Careful, Azuzu." She warned, gently goading Simba closer to their daughter, "I think you're becoming attached."

Azula sighed, giving a half-hearted roll of her eyes, "You're impossible, Raja."


	23. Curious

A bold hand rested on Azula's breast, azure eyes scrutinizing the face of the princess for even the slightest flinch.

Heat crept up Azula's neck, her features flooding a vivid crimson as she pried her lover's palm from her chest, "Raja, what are you doing?" she asked in a low growl, pulse clamoring in her ears at the performer's sudden, but not entirely unwelcome, touch.

Raja smirked, brow arching in a suggestive tilt as she regarded her beloved with a wolfish grin, "Are you ticklish, Azuzu?" came her sultry drawl, curiosity piqued as she gauged her lover's reaction.

Azula snorted, holding her head high as she averted her gaze with a roll of her eyes. "Of course _not." _She quipped, a tremor of remorse wracking her heart for speaking to her beloved in such a harsh tone. "What gave you such an idea?" the princess queried, suspicious of the performer's advances.

Raja remained unconvinced. Devilish fingers swept the expanse of the princess' abdomen, roving passed the fabric of Azula's tunic to dance across the alabaster skin beneath.

"Are you sure?" Raja purred, tongue glazing her upper lip.

The princess found herself suppressing laughter, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she forced her lover's hands from her body, muscles clenching from the performer's probing touch.

Azula found herself almost enjoying the sensation.

"I'm not ticklish, Raja." The princess insisted, despite the smile threatening the curve of her painted lips, "I don't know where you get these childish-"

Azula was silenced as the rim of her lover's mouth crashed onto her own, the tilt of Raja's smile against her lips causing a small grin of her own. The performer pressed herself flush against Azula, fingers burrowing beneath the princess' tunic, skirting her sides as Raja tried to coax laughter passed her lover's lips.

"You're definitely ticklish, princess." Raja purred, fingers probing the long memorized curves of her beloved. "And I intend to take full advantage of this newfound information." The performer chuckled, playfully nipping her lover's nose.

From the courtyard, one could hear peals of laughter from a pair of lips none could place.


	24. Seeing Red

They lay bare amidst a cocoon of blankets, the glowing fire swathing sweat-slicked skin in warmth. A lazy finger toyed with a torrent of scarlet curls, a smile curling painted lips as the princess gently leaned forward to press a kiss to a scarred shoulder.

"I love your hair, darling." Azula purred, lips roving the crook of Raja's neck, "It's lovely."

_I hate it._ Raja thought, the words pounding on the barricade of her teeth, vehemently begging to be born. Her hair was as red as lust, the sole reason the performer was brought into the world, a constant reminder of her mother's infidelity.

But Raja held her tongue.

"Thank you, Azuzu." She murmured, the bow of her back arching unconsciously beneath her lover's enticing touch. "I much prefer yours, though."

Azula smiled, raining ardent kisses against the column of the performer's abused spine, rage igniting her heart as her tongue laved the valleys carved permanently in her lover's flesh.

"I hate the man who did this to you." Azula said in a low growl, her heart aching to protect her performer from the unforgiving world outside of their bedroom.

A tremor wracked the performer's heart, a bout of crippling nausea causing her mind to reel. "Don't," Raja bleated, turning to face her lover. "Don't, darling."

Azula's brow furrowed, confusion permeating her glare as her heartbeat pitched. "Why shouldn't I?" she demanded in a low hiss, loathing herself for her harsh tone.

Raja gently lay her lover against the nest of sheets, pinning Azula's wrists above her head as she hovered over her. The performer ensnared her princess' piercing gaze, her own gleaming with a silent plea to ebb her lover's anger.

"That's how he wins, Azula." Raja said softly, enveloping the princess' lips with her own to silence the protest on Azula's tongue. "You have a bigger heart than you give yourself credit for, don't let his memory darken it." she insisted firmly, knuckles skirting the princess' alabaster cheek.

The rim of Azula's mouth parted slightly, though she found herself unable to speak. Her eyes roved the canvas of her performer's features, lingering on the azure gaze that gleamed with unbidden devotion. Azula's heart swelled with admiration for the performer she used to treat as an enemy. She thought with nauseating guilt of the scars borne on her lover's heart by her own hand.

The princess vowed to never hurt her performer in such a cruel manner again.

"Besides," Raja chuckled, desperate to lighten the bleak ambiance that settled around the pair, "I'll wear the scars you give me just as proudly." The performer winked coyly.

A soft, relieved chuckle passed the swell of Azula's lips. She pulled her lover flush against her, nestling her forehead in the crook of Raja's neck, inhaling her intoxicating scent.

"Whatever you say, darling." Azula smiled, pressing a kiss to the performer's jawline. "Whatever you say."


	25. Storm

The howling wind woke the sleeping princess, much to her disgruntled chagrin. She groped for the warmth of her lover in the dark, ocher eyes widening with surprised as her roving palm met an empty canvas of satin sheets.

Azula's heartbeat pitched, brow creasing with worry that ebbed as soon as her gaze fell upon the figure of the performer perched at the window. The princess' relieved stare roved unbidden across the features of her lover's face, each aspect exalted by the silhouette of the observing moon hung high in the sky.

"Raja," came the princess' sultry drawl, a suggestive hand pushing aside the blankets to beckon her beloved closer. "Come back to bed, darling. It's terribly lonely without you." She teased, gauging the fiery performer's reaction.

Raja seemed not to hear, an eerily blank stare replacing the light in her azure eyes that Azula treasured so deeply. The defiance Azula had come to expect was extinguished, replaced with a bleak, startling abyss.

Azula drew to her lover's side, draping her arms around Raja's folded legs as she pillowed her chin against the performer's knee. "Darling, what's wrong?" she queried, treading cautiously despite the desperate need she felt to comfort her lover.

Raja's stupor was broken with a small gasp, the performer suddenly aware of the presence of her beloved. She managed a small smile, unable to speak for a moment as her fingers instinctively reached forward to tuck a lock of hair behind Azula's ear.

"It's nothing, Azuzu." Raja insisted, the shadows of the rain dancing across her lover's alabaster features as the storm pounded against the windowpane. "I've never been able to sleep on nights like these. Serabhi used to be convinced our tent would blow away in the wind." The performer said with a dry chuckle, loathing herself for the audible quiver in her voice.

Azula winced, the unshed tears brimming in her lover's eyes spurring a crippling tremor to wrack her aching heart. She swept her beloved into her arms, stealing her away from the trials of the unkind world they dwelled in. Azula's lips roved the canvas of Raja's exposed skin, murmurs of devotion falling on the performer's ear in soft clouds of breath.

"You don't have to be strong anymore." Azula vowed, pressing a lingering kiss to the rim of her lover's mouth.

_I'm here._


	26. Wedding Bells

_Raja was a vision in lace, torrents of scarlet curls woven around a halo of flowers that met in a veil obscuring her face. Azula cursed the fabric for concealing her beloved, a small smile curling her lip as she pictured her lover's bright smile beneath._

_The princess' heart fluttered, pulse clamoring in her ears as she counted each step the performer took. _

_One, two, three._

_Azula smirked as she stole a glance to her lover's abdomen, the swell barely visible beneath the thick fabric of Raja's robes. The performer had refused to wear white, insisting that such a symbol of purity was lost on her._

_The fiery red common to their nation served her presence far more justice._

_Four, five, six._

_The princess dwelled on how far they had come in life, scars stemming from abusive hands on Raja's body as well as Azula's heart. These valleys fit together, uniting them as one far before the rings that they would wear just as proudly. _

_Azula recalled with agonizing clarity the heartless barbs she so ruthlessly aimed at her lover's pride. She willed herself to forget the hatred of the past; instead cherishing each moment that she knew Raja loved her. _

_Azula adored her in return, with everything she believed in._

_Seven, eight, nine._

_Azula glanced to Zuko, on whose arm Raja was perched. The volatile siblings had written an unspoken truce, a peace honoring the sanctity of the princess' wedding day. Azula suppressed a chuckle as she visited the day Raja asked Zuko to accompany her down the aisle._

"You're more of a brother to me than my own is, Zuzu." The performer grinned, "Dare I ask if you would do me the honor?"

_Though Zuko wouldn't admit it, Azula swore she saw tears._

_And she would never let him live it down._

_Ten, eleven, twelve._

_With shaking hands, Azula lifted her fiancée's veil, revealing the beaming face of her beloved performer._

_For once in her life, the princess was rendered speechless._

"_Hello, darling." Raja grinned, stealing a kiss from her lover's painted lips, "You look beautiful."_

"_You look perfect, as always." Azula finally managed with a coy wink, offering the performer her arm, "Shall we?" she queried, heart drumming disobediently against her chest._

_Raja happily accepted the princess' invitation, "Let's." she nodded, her step falling in tandem with her lover's as they strode toward their future._

Azula woke with a start, bleary eyes focusing on her surroundings a she forced herself to sit up. The princess peered at her lover, fast asleep beneath the cocoon of sheets. Azula smiled, pressing a kiss to Raja's temple as her mind traveled to the ring hidden away beneath her vanity table.

_Soon, darling. _Azula thought with a smile, melding her body against the cradle of her lover's figure. _I promise._


	27. Speak

Raja propped herself on her elbow, a smile gracing her lips as her devoted gaze roved the features of her lover's sleeping face. The performer's calloused fingers ghosted gently across the canvas of alabaster skin, knuckles skirting the princess' jawline as she tucked a lock of ebony hair behind her ear. Raja beamed as Azula's lips quirked in an unconscious smile, wishing that such a rare calm would grace her features more often.

A sudden cry struck both young mothers, Azula's head colliding with Raja's chin as she woke with a start.

"Raja!" Azula cried, a string of obscenities coursing through her clouded mind as she searched her lover for any signs of an injury, her own temple aching from the threat of a concussion.

A sharp pain pulsed in the performer's jaw, triggered by her lover's head. She turned to face her princess, the genuine concern shining in red-rimmed ocher eyes coaxing a laugh from the swell of her lips, "I've always said you had a thick skull, darling." Raja teased, "All this bruise will be is proof."

Azula gave an exasperated, yet somewhat affectionate sigh, casting aside the cocoon of sheets. She tied the sash of her robe around her waist, opening the door to the adjoining room. A pair of hands reached for her, faded tracks stemming from a pair of brimming cobalt eyes.

"Isis, darling, what's wrong?" Azula queried softly, sweeping their young daughter into her arms. She coddled the child against her hip, pressing a kiss to her temple.

The child's lips parted in a toothless smile, fingers wrapping around a lock of her mother's ebony hair.

"Mama." Came the broken coo, followed by a high-pitched, victorious giggle.

Azula's eyes widened, an awestruck grin unfurling across her features as pride swelled within her breast. She quickly turned to face Raja, a knowing expression riddled across the performer's features as she leaned against the doorframe.

"They love you, sweetheart." Raja said softly, drawing close to her beloved as she lifted Roland from his crib. "And soon they'll be able to tell you how much."

Despite herself, Azula found her eyes brimming as her gaze once again met their daughter's.

"I already know." The princess smiled.


	28. Infinite

Though Azula had grown accustomed to the stares that followed the pair each time they set foot in the town center, Raja doubted she would ever be comfortable under the scrutiny of such powerful glares. She had caught such eyes at the circus boring into her flesh, permeating her bones to breach her very soul. But the performer maintained an air of authority over the flocking patrons, one that kept her chin high, a caustic smirk curling her lip.

Here, she felt exposed, despite the armor of Azula's undaunting confidence.

Raja's grip on her lover's arm tightened, jaw clenching as she struggled to maintain a stoic countenance. She stole a glance to her princess, heartbeat pitching as Azula cast her a coy wink. A bashful crimson swept the performer's features as a shy grin lifted the corners of her painted mouth.

The performer's azure eyes widened slighty, unconsciously inclining her ear as the air was suddenly laced with a giddy tune that set a sway to the cradle of her hips. A minstrel sat in the center of the square, a blissful smile nearly hidden beneath the knotted fringe at his lip.

Raja beamed, bowing low at the waist as she offered the princess her arm, "My lady," she said, a suggestive arch to her brow, "Would you do me honor?"

Confusion riddled Azula's features, replaced by an expression of alarm as Raja's implications settled over her. "What?" she spluttered, fruitlessly vying to maintain her composure, "We're in public, Raja." The heiress said flatly, concealing the blush that rose to her face behind a curtain of hair. "And you know I can't dance."

But the insistent performer had gently coaxed Azula to the center of town, placing the princess' hands on her waist as her arms draped around the protective frame of her shoulders.

"Don't worry about anyone else, darling." Raja said softly, her words falling over Azula's ear in a cloud of breath. "Just follow me."

The performer peered into the churning abysses of her lover's eyes, their bodies moving fluidly together as the world faded into a blissful silence.

For a moment, they were the only people in existence.


	29. Music

(Based on a scene in 'Corpse Bride')

Raja faced the ivory keys of the piano, smiling slightly as the tender heels of her palms roved the swell of her abdomen, her growing waist separating her from the instrument before her. The bow of the performer's back became straight as a notched arrow as she settled into her seat. She stretched forward, calloused fingers gently pressing one of the piano's gleaming teeth, experimenting with the sound as a smile unfurled across her features.

The performer shut her eyes, swathed in the warmth of the music that her hands produced as they flew across the keyboard. The gentle melody soothed the kicks against the abused column of her spine, the sharp blows ebbing as Raja's excited children succumbed to the calm notes of their mother's lullaby. A broad grin unfurled across the dancer expression, her senses drawing strength from the elimination of sight. Raja felt the music seep into her bones, spurring joy to surge through her very veins. Each note was laced with an odd, hypnotic intoxication, comparable only to the scent of the defiant princess who sent Raja's mind reeling.

A silent, familiar figure appeared beside the performer, a set of hands fluidly joining Raja's serenade. The performer beamed, a flush sweeping her cheeks as her eyes remained shut, heartbeat pitching as she thrived in the presence of her beloved. Raja's teeth grazed the swell of her lower lip as she felt wandering fingers trail up her arm, followed closely by the painted mouth she craved pressed to her neck.

"Forgive my enthusiasm, darling." Azula chuckled, evoking a shudder within the performer as her heated breath washed over Raja's ear.

The dancer's devious grin grew, gleaming azure eyes meeting her lover's. "I love your enthusiasm." She purred.


	30. Remedy

"Open your mouth, darling. Say 'ah.'" Raja insisted, the spoon in her hand hovering near her lover's pouting lips. The performer smiled as her azure gaze roved her princess' mouth, finding an endearing quality in the naked rim.

Azula gave an unimpressed roll of her eyes, a hacking cough wrought from the recesses of her burning throat as she fixed her fiancée with a scalding glare. "This is demeaning, Raja. I'm perfectly capable of feeding myself." She snorted, loathing herself for the hoarseness of her tone.

The performer returned the ladle to the bowl, gently skirting the back of her hand across her princess' flushed cheek. "You've done so much for me, Azula." Raja said softly, a grateful grin unfurling across her features.

A bashful crimson rose to Raja's face as she recalled the sleepless nights she'd passed with her beloved, whispering stories to their unborn children as their kicks robbed her of even a moment's slumber. She wanted to show Azula her devotion, her sheer adoration. Raja simply wanted to make the woman she loved above all else happy.

"Let me take care of you for a change." The performer insisted, pressing a tender, lingering kiss to her lover's brow.

Azula was momentarily grateful for her fever, the heat that hid the blush creeping up her neck. "Alright," the princess relented with a small smile, "I suppose I see no harm in that."

Raja beamed, "I thought you'd see it my way." She winked.


End file.
